Country Musume Daizenshuu ①
|producer = Tsunku (Sound Producer) |Last = |Next = Country Musume Daizenshuu ② 2nd Album (2006) |Single1 = Futari no Hokkaido |Single2 = Yukigeshiki |Single3 = Hokkaido Shalala |Single4 = Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu |Single5 = Hajimete no Happy Birthday! |Single6 = Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan }} Country Musume Daizenshuu ① (カントリー娘。大全集①; The Complete Works of Country Musume 1) is Country Musume's first album. It was released on December 12, 2001. It contains all of the songs from their first six singles except "Morning Gyuunyuu", as well as three new songs. The album entered the Oricon charts at #8 and ended up as #20 for the week rank. It sold a total of 24.850 copies. The first press of the album came with a limited edition card with a 2002 calendar on the reverse side with Rinne's and Asami's birthdays highlighted. Eight months before the release of this album, the group’s original producer, , had given his position to Tsunku, who made Ishikawa Rika a temporary member and changed the sound of the group from country-pop to dance-pop. Future releases would be credited to Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika. Tracklist All tracks are sung by Rinne and Asami unless otherwise stated #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - with Ishikawa Rika #Yukigeshiki - Rinne #Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan - with Ishikawa Rika #Hokkaido Shalala - Rinne #Onna no Ko no Torishirabe Time (女の子の取り調べタイム; A Girl's Investigation Time) - with Ishikawa Rika #Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu #Futari no Hokkaido - Rinne, Hiromi, Azusa #Kataomoi wa Hot Milk (片想いはホットミルク; Hot Milk for Unrequited Love) - Asami #Yuki Dayori - Rinne #Docchi ga Kirei desu ka... (どっちが綺麗ですか…; Which is Prettier...) - Rinne #Aa Koishikute Featured Members *Country Musume **Rinne **Asami *Morning Musume **Ishikawa Rika *Former Members: **Azusa **Hiromi Album Information *5. Onna no Ko no Torishirabe Time **Lyrics: and Tsunku **Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: 23's *8. Kataomoi wa Hot Milk **Lyrics: Makoto **Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: Matsuo Kazuhiro *10. Docchi ga Kirei desu ka... **Lyrics: Makoto **Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi Concert Performances ;Onna no Ko no Torishirabe Time *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 - Country Girls *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu - Country Girls *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu - Country Girls *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE - Country Girls Docchi ga Kirei desu ka... * Country Musume fanclub tour in Karuizawa 2006 - Satoda Mai Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,850 Trivia * Track #1, "Hajimete no Happy Birthday", is also released as a country version on the single of the same name. * Track #4, "Hokkaido Sha La La", is released as a coupling version on the single of the same name. * Track #5, "Onna no Ko no Torishirabe Time", is released as a New Version on the single "Iroppoi Onna -Sexy Baby-". * Track #6, "Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu", is also released as a 2003 Version on the single "Uwaki na Honey Pie". External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Onna no Ko no Torishirabe Time, Kataomoi wa Hot Milk, Docchi ga Kirei desu ka... cs:Country Musume Daizenshuu ① da:Country Musume Daizenshuu ① de:Country Musume Daizenshuu ① es:Country Musume Daizenshuu ① fr:Country Musume Daizenshuu ① it:Country Musume Daizenshuu ① ja:カントリー娘。大全集① Category:Country Girls Albums Category:2001 Albums Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:Debut Album Category:Highest Selling Album Category:2 Members Line-Up Category:Longest Charting Album Category:Highest Ranking Album